In a DC concentrated illumination system, a DC distribution box is crucial for the remote detection of states of lamps, such as the detection of the ON/OFF state, energy consumption and operating temperature of the lamps, so as to learn whether the lamps are malfunctioning or working properly.
During the use of an existing DC concentrated illumination system, malfunctioning lamps are inevitable. At present, the positioning and judgment of malfunctioning lamps are mostly determined manually. In this way, only when there are quite a few malfunctioning lamps, will they be changed all together. Because the problem may not be solved in time, it brings considerable inconvenience to the later engineering maintenance and also bothers the users.
Additionally, a separate communication module may be mounted on the lamp for two-way communication between the DC distribution box and the lamp, thereby enabling the control of the state of lamps and the echo of state detection information. For example, a wireless communication module may be mounted on the lamp. Referring to FIG. 1, the detection of the state of lamps may be enabled through a wireless communication mode such as Zigbee or WIFI. Alternatively, a wired communication module is mounted on the lamp. Referring to FIG. 2, the detection of the state of lamps may be enabled through a wired communication such as 485, DMX512 or DALI. However, the two manners both have some deficiencies. On the one hand, both of them require additional communication modules, resulting in complex networking, apt to be interfered, and a high failure rate; on the other hand, the cost of state detection is high, thus they are not suitable in some low-cost application occasions.
Further, CN103763833B discloses a method and system for controlling LED street lamps based on power supply lines, which employ a direct current power supply communication method and which can enable a remote control of dimming, state detection and so on of the street lamps. However, by doing so, the lamp unit can only be controlled as a whole while it is impossible to detect the state of any single lamp. CN105101593A discloses a system and method for detecting street lamp faults, which detects the current output from a power cabinet to enable the fault detection of lamps. However, this method can only enable the fault detection of lamps during turning off or turning on the lamps; in addition, due to the lamp fault detection in a single form, only ON/OFF of a single lamp can be known, while the other states, such as energy consumption and temperature, etc., of the lamps cannot be detected.
When there is a need to enable the state detection of a single lamp in any states, none of the above methods prove effective. Therefore, it is necessary to propose a DC concentrated illumination system capable of measuring the state of lamps and a method for measuring the state of the lamps thereof to change the negative effects of the prior art and solve the problems in the current application processes.